SEGUNA OPORTUNIDAD
by Afrodita
Summary: Draco asiste a la batalla final, él es mortífago, ¿qué pasará cuando esta lucha llegue a su fin y la gente tenga que enfrentarse a los actos que ha realizado a lo largo de los años? ¿crees en las segundas oportunidades? [CAP 3 UP!]
1. ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?

**Típico: **Alguno de estos personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling bla bla bla y otros son míos.

**Summary:** Draco asiste a la batalla final, él es mortífago, ¿qué pasará cuando esta lucha llegue a su fin y la gente tenga que enfrentarse a los actos que ha realizado a lo largo de los años? ¿crees en las segundas oportunidades?

**A ver gentecilla, lectores, lectoras que hacéis mi vida más feliz al dejarme comentarios. Pues nada, aquí tenéis un nuevo fic, jaja siento que alomejor algunas partes no se entiendan mucho, pero bueno, es una visión existencial… búsqueda de muchas cosas que me carcomen mi cabecita, que cada día creo que está más loca. En fin, de nuevo con Draco, le adoro… jeje, espero que os guste al menos un poquillo. Gracias por leer.**

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**1. ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?**

_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.   
In your head, in your head they are fighting,   
With their tanks and their bombs,   
And their bombs and their guns.   
In your head, in your head, they are crying..._

(The Cranberries – Zombie)

Un rayo luminoso de color rojizo pasó rozando por su mejilla pálida, una herida siguió el trayecto del potente hechizo que no llegó a afectar al joven pero si le dañó.

El chico de cabellos platinos se llevó la mano a la mejilla dañada y cuando la acercó a sus ojos vio que estaba llena de sangre, miró con furia, resoplando y haciendo que los mechones de pelo que tenía como flequillo volasen, sus ojos fríos como témpanos de hielo se encontraron con unos azules, cálidos y llenos de bondad.

Ambos volvieron a poner sus varitas en alto, en posición de ataque. La lluvia caía insistente, golpeando sin piedad a la multitud que estaba reunida, luchando bajo la luz de la luna y al amparo de las estrellas escondidas entre las nubes más grises que el cielo pueda haber albergado.

Miles de gritos llenaban con su angustia aquel espacio, sangre por doquier, cuerpos que se interponían en su camino, llantos, amargura, voces pidiendo piedad, tanto a Dios como a los asesinos. Extraño lugar, lleno de gente aún con vida pero con olor a cementerio, cualquier persona ahí presente estaban firmando una especie de papel para registrarse en el siguiente en el puesto de la cola para la muerte.

El muchacho de cabellos rojizos que estaba enfrente del rubio agitó la varita en un complicado movimiento y de la punta salió un hilillo color rosa, Draco logró saltar a tiempo y esquivar el hechizo, atacando esa vez él, de la varita de Draco salió una luz roja que dio de lleno en el pecho de Ron, el joven abrió mucho los ojos para luego caer al suelo desmayado.

Draco curvó sus labios en una sonrisa despiadada y se pasó la mano de nuevo por la mejilla, notó que se había hecho una costra, la sangre reseca se había pegado a su piel perfecta y pálida. Se giró y contempló el "campo de batalla", había rostros cubiertos por máscaras negras y otros eran iluminados perfectamente bajo la tenue luz de la noche.

El joven se agachó para evitar un hechizo de parte de un auror, levantó amenazadoramente la varita y mirando a los ojos marrones del auror, pronunció una maldición imperdonable, un chorro de luz verde salió tras el susurró de Draco "Avada Kedabra", el auror miró espantado como el rayo de luz le golpeaba y fijó su vista por última vez en los ojos llameantes de odio del joven rubio, para luego caer y perderse en la oscuridad, en el pasillo que lleva directo a la muerte.

Un grito de rabia de una voz familiar le hizo girarse con terror, vio a su padre en el suelo, con la varita lejos de su mano y a un auror inclinado sobre él, ¿un auror? Draco se sorprendió aún más, era Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones, el jefe de su casa, un mortífago, un TRAIDOR.

Draco corrió hacia su padre cuando vio que Snape apuntaba con odio su varita hacia Lucius Malfoy, en ese momento sabía que su padre moriría, empujando a todos los que se ponían a su paso, tanto mortífagos como aurores, Draco intentó acercarse a su padre pero un rayo de luz roja le dio en la espalda se giró para ver unos ojos azules y penetrantes, adornados con unas gafas de media luna y con un pelo blanco como la nieve, acabado en una prominente barba blanquecina.

El rubio se desmayó oyendo unas últimas palabras provenientes de Severus.

- Nunca debiste quitarme a Narcisa, adios Lucius.

Una risa de la garganta del padre de Malfoy salió justo cuando un rayo verde le atravesaba, una risa despiadada que se quedó grabada en la mente de Draco cuando éste cayó pesadamente en el suelo, desmayado, sin conocimiento.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Los ojos grises del chico se abrieron lentamente, una luz cegadora hizo que parpadease varias veces para acostumbrase a aquella habitación blanca que no recordaba, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y luego la paseó por su cara, fue recordando poco a poco, llevó la mano a la herida que había tenido y su sorpresa aumentó aún más al ver que ya no tenía ninguna costra, esa parte estaba completamente curada.

De pronto unos ojos azules se inclinaron sobre la camilla con sábanas blancas sobre la que estaba tendido, reconoció a su directo y el causante de su desmayo, Albus Dumbledore, tenía una mirada más vieja que la que siempre había portado, unas finas arrugas rodeaban sus ojos cansados y tristes por haber visto la cantidad de cosas que había vivido a lo largo de su vida.

Se intentó levantar pero descubrió que tenía el cuerpo tan pesado que era incapaz de mover nada más que los brazos y la cabeza.

- Señor Malfoy –comenzó a hablar Albus- todo ha terminado, Voldemort ha muerto definitivamente, y siento comunicarle que su padre también ha fallecido.

- Mi padre ha sido asesinado –espetó maleducadamente- ¿dónde está mi madre? –Albus bajó la cara y miró hacia otro lado con expresión sombría.

- Verás Draco, llevas una semana en el Hospital San Mungo –el rubio se sorprendió- tu madre, se suicidó al tener la noticia de que tu padre había muerto y que el Ministerio de Magia se había apropiado de todos vuestros bienes –Draco se quedó pálido, abrió los ojos aterrorizado, en ese momento tuvo por primera vez conciencia de lo sólo que estaba ahora en el mundo tras la caída de Lord Voldemort. Draco cerró los ojos mientras Dumbledore seguí hablando- siento comunicarte también que deberás acudir a un juicio –al rubio no le importaba, ya nada le importaba ni le molestaba- será mañana, en el Ministerio de Magia, ahora te aconsejo que descanses.

Draco no abrió los ojos, no se despidió, simplemente se sumió en un estado apático, en su mente aparecían imágenes de sus padres, nunca le habían querido demasiado, pero la sangre era la sangre, ahora no tenía nada ni a nadie en esa vida.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta, Draco volvió a abrir los ojos, observó que había una cortina alrededor de su cama, luchó contra el hechizo inmovilizador que tenía y después de un minuto de meditación y de magia negra consiguió moverse algo más, pero sin conseguir despegarse del todo de la cama. Alzó el brazo y descorrió la cortina con la punta de los dedos.

La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana le dio de lleno en los ojos, que sensibles se cerraron y le empezaron a escocer, se los frotó con fuerza y los abrió al oír un carraspeó y un sonido molesto.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con Ron Weasley, que estaba en la cama de al lado con la cortina descorrida y mirándole con odio. Draco desvió la mirada por encima del hombro del pelirrojo, había una cama al final de la estancia, con las cortinas perfectamente corridas para no dejar ver absolutamente nada del interior, y dos medimagos hablaban entre susurros con unos porta-hojas en las manos. El rubio volvió a mirar a Ron.

- Es Harry –dijo el pelirrojo ante la curiosidad de Draco, que se quedó perplejo- ¿no creías que iba a sobrevivir, verdad? Ninguno de vosotros lo creía, y mira por donde, vuestro querido Lord se está pudriendo en el infierno y Harry Potter le ha vuelto a vencer, esta vez definitivamente –Ron sonrió orgulloso de su amigo.

- Pues por la cara de los medimagos no tendrá muy buen aspecto ni muy buenas perspectivas para el futuro –dijo con malicia, la cara de Ron se tornó en una mueca sombría.

- Cállate estúpido, espero que te pudras en Azkaban –Draco le respondió con una mirada lo más fría posible, tanto que logró hacer temblar a Ron.

Se metió entre sus cortinas de nuevo y se puso a pensar en las palabras del pobretón, iría directo a Azkaban, de eso no cabía dudas, había sido mortífago y había matado a gente, había utilizado las tres maldiciones imperdonables en muchas ocasiones, y ahora estaba preso y sería ajusticiado. En condiciones normales se hubiese preocupado, pero en su estado de indiferencia le daba igual, no le importaba pudrirse entre los dementotes que de seguro que habían vuelto a custodiar aquella cárcel.

La luz fuera fue menguando, oyó en varias ocasiones voces difusamente conocidas que venían a visitar a Draco o a preguntar por Harry, él permanecía escondido, solitario, esperando a algo con los ojos totalmente abiertos, esperando y no sabiendo el qu

Pasó la noche en vela, escuchando los ronquidos de Ron en la cama de al lado, sin poder pegar ojo y siendo atacado por imágenes de sus padres, pasando como una película en su mente.

Sonó un ruido proveniente de la puerta, se había abierto y el sonido de pasos de varias personas hizo que Draco se incorporase en su cama y esperase, oyó como Ron a su lado corría su cortina para ver lo que pasaba. La cama de Draco se inundó de la débil luz de la mañana cuando alguien apartó las cortinas, se encontró frente al Ministro de Magia y unos hombres que traían cadenas.

Sin que nadie le dijese nada se levantó totalmente de la cama y extendió las manos hacia el hombre que se acercaba para encadenarle, miró con una sonrisa sarcástica a Fudge y con un movimiento de cabeza hizo que el flequillo se apartase.

Cuando le hubieron puesto las esposas caminó entre el grupo de magos que le habían rodeado, al salir al pasillo, la gente se giraba para ver pasar al chico totalmente pálido, vestido con una túnica de enfermo, atado con unas cadenas de hierro y andando con la cabeza bien alta, desafiando a cualquiera que osase mirarle a los ojos.

El viaje no fue muy largo, pronto se encontró atado en una silla, en el centro de una sala, rodeado de gradas en las que multitud de hombres y mujeres le miraban con ojos críticos.

- Draco Malfoy, se le acusa de mortífago, de utilizar las tres maldiciones prohibidas y de la muerte de Joseph Kindom, Ray Patrick y Amadeo Bonanza –Draco sonrió irónicamente a Fudge- ¿cómo se declara?

- Culpable –un murmullo recorrió la sala- pero creo que se ha olvidado de unos cuantos –empezó a reír ante el horror de los que estaban en la sala.

- Después de esa confesión y sin más preámbulos, serás enviado a Azkaban…

- Fudge –interrumpió Albus, todos los ojos se giraron hacia la figura que se había incorporado entre las sillas- Draco aún tiene 17 años, no es mayor de edad por lo que no puede ser ajusticiado como si lo fuese.

- ¡Pero ha admitido que ha matado a gente! –gritó nervioso mientras le señalaba- ¡se ha reído!

- Fudge, todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad –algunos de la sala asintieron- el chico ha sido extorsionado por su familia.

- Yo no… -comenzó a protestar Draco.

- No interrumpas si no se te pide que hables chico –dijo una mujer que estaba sentada al lado de Albus.

- Bueno, basta, quiero liquidar este asunto cuanto antes –todos se acercaron para debatir mientras Draco les miraba aburrido desde la silla. Al cabo de unos minutos las cabezas se levantaron- Hemos decidido que serás enviado a Azkaban durante una… una semana, y cuando salgas de ahí serás reincorporado en la sociedad de magos, con una familia que te financie hasta que decidas vivir tú solo.

Draco miró a Albus con ojos como platos, ese hombre le había vuelto a sorprender, le había defendido y le había ayudado después de todo lo que había hecho. Unos guardias se acercaron a su silla y le desataron las muñecas, que ya tenía amoratadas, de la silla.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

El rubio fue enviado a Azkaban esa misma tarde, llegó a una inmensa prisión en la que sólo se observaba oscuridad, en la entrada estaban apostados dos dementores que se hicieron cargo de Draco, guiándole por unos oscuros pasillos, por los que se veía a gente encogida en sus prisiones. El rubio fue empujado a una celda desierta, cayó con las rodillas y escuchó el ruido de las verjas cerrarse tras él.

Comenzó a escuchar voces en su cabeza, gritos pidiendo piedad que reconoció de inmediato, eran las personas a las que había matado, a las que había torturado, se encogió sollozando y se tapó los oídos pero aún así los seguía oyendo, gritos por todas partes, sentía que se iba a desmayar, aquello era demasiado para él, una última imagen de su padre vino a su mente antes de que cayese en un estado de semiinconsciencia, en el que estuvo varios días, levantándose únicamente para comer la rancia y escasa comida que le colaban por debajo de la puerta con barrotes.

Se alimentaba de pan y un poco de leche, para luego volver a caer en aquellos sueños tormentosos, en aquella realidad de la que quería olvidarse.

_Un día más, un segundo más, un minuto, una hora, varias horas más… y sigues esperando, esperando… ¿Esperando para qué? ¿Esperando el qué? ¿Qué algo cambie? No lo sabes, simplemente esperas._

Draco no sabía cuántos días habían pasado, ni cuántos le quedaban por esperar en aquel lugar, había aprendido a dejar su mente en blanco para que los dementotes no le afectasen, y se había hecho a sí mismo aún más frío, indiferencia era lo que le rodeaba, pronto los dementores que habían estado apoyados en su verja, ansiosos de nuevos tormentos que infringir, se alejaron al ver que de ese ser ya no emanaba el cálido sentimiento que suele envolver a las personas, a los humanos.

La piel de Draco fue secándose y perdiendo aquel brillo que simboliza que una persona está viva, su palidez se extremó aún más si eso es posible, sus ojos se volvieron aún más fríos, indiferentes, en ellos no había ni el más leve asomo de alguna emoción, de algún sentimiento humano que demostrase que aún no estaba perdido, que aún se le podía sacar de ese círculo desprovisto de emociones en el que se había sumergido, como un náufrago que se agarra a la única salida que tiene posible para sobrevivir, para vengarse, sí, aquello sólo aumentó su odio, odio contra todo lo que era feliz, odio contra Severus Snape, odio por todas partes.

Llegó una comida, no sabía si sería la cena, tampoco conocía el día al que pertenecía aquella escasa comida, se abalanzó sobre el vaso de leche, bebiéndolo ávidamente, mientras un poco de líquido caía por sus labios morados, resquebrajados, secos, con sangre coagulada. Con las manos sucias y las uñas negras cogió el trozo de pan y lo engulló con rapidez, casi atragantándose. Pero después de eso aún no estaba saciado, un ruido proveniente de su tripa le informó de lo hambriento que estaba.

Se alejó de la verja y se ocultó en un rincón oscuro, encogiéndose y agarrándose las piernas con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en las frías piedras del muro de la cárcel, y de nuevo volviendo a esos sueños, a ese esperar sin saber el qué, a desear tener algo con lo que pudiese acabar esa espera maldita, con lo que pudiese apagar las voces que sonaban constantemente en su cabeza.

Se estaba volviendo loco, no podría resistir mucho más, era cierto que la apatía ahuyentaba a lo dementores, pero se seguía consumiendo interiormente, de forma lenta y sin descanso…

_Las agujas del reloj pasan lentas, haciendo que el momento sea eterno, tic-tac tic-tac, resuena ese sonido en tu cabeza, como un martillo, como una condena, sin alivio y sin descanso, tic-tac tic-tac._

En un momento de aquella oscuridad, en la que el tiempo no tiene cabida, el tiempo no se contabiliza, de todas formas… ¿por qué contabilizar algo que no se puede dominar? Draco pensaba en aquellas cosas, en la obsesión de la gente por saber en qué día y hora vivían, minutos segundos, relojes dando vueltas continuamente, agujas, sonidos, tic-tac tic-tac, y todo… ¿para qué? ¿para sentirse seguros? ¿para tener algo en lo que ordenar su vida? Él estaba ahí, sin saber nada sobre aquello tan infinito como el tiempo, y seguía vivo, de hecho, ahora le horrorizaba pensar en el tiempo, plantearse cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero no le importaba el hecho de que saldría algún día, aquello se había borrado de su mente, solo tenía un leve recuerdo de que su cuerpo deseaba salir de ahí, de ver la luz, de poder volver a meterse con alguien, de poder volver a vivir.

_Y ya estás cansada, agotada de tantas vueltas de las agujas en el interior del reloj, en su estómago, representando el tiempo, que es inagotable, indefinido, infinito, tic-tac tic-tac, quieres que acabe ese sonido ¿Quieres que acabe el tiempo? No… el tiempo es relativo, no se le puede establecer un principio ni un fin, está ahí, estás en él, te consumes en su interior, en su grandeza, en su espacio._

Un ruido de pasos lejanos le hizo abrir los ojos, en aquel lugar, su sentido auditivo había aumentado y mejorado considerablemente, los dementores al desplazarse por el aire rozando con sus túnicas el suelo, habían hecho que tuviese ese leve roce como el sonido de pasos humanos, y los que se estaban acercando ahora le hacían taparse los oídos con dolor, aquel ruido se le hacía insoportable, demasiado fuerte.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que cesase, y como si le hubiesen escuchado, los pasos finalizaron, pero la verja de su celda se abrió, Draco miró a la entrada, sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad distinguieron una figura imponente, con cabello y barba largas, y de un color tan limpio, tan reluciente en aquel lugar lleno de mugre, podredumbre, suciedad por todas partes.

La figura se acercó al rincón en donde estaba Draco, dos dementores iban tras él, se adelantaron y agarraron de ambos brazos a Draco, elevándole del suelo y arrastrándole fuera de la celda seguido de la figura de Albus Dumbledore.

Draco Malfoy perdió el conocimiento nada más salir de la prisión donde dos guardias del Ministerio de Magia le agarraron y le transportaron hacia la libertad, hacia una segunda oportunidad, seguidos como siempre de Dumbledore, de la persona que había creído que era posible un cambio, que le había ayudado en la guerra y en el juicio, que había puesto esperanzas en él aunque Draco no le hubiese dado muestras de confianza.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Bueno a ver, una aclaración, cuando está en Azkaban, las cosas que están en cursivas es de un ensayo mío, vamos una rayada mía de las grandes, juas y he puesto algunas partes porque pegaban, pues nada más por añadir creo.**

**Que espero que os esté gustando para continuarlo o no, como veáis.**

**Dejar reviews!!!**

**Besos y gracias por leer.**


	2. Nuevo Draco Malfoy

**Típico: **Alguno de estos personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling bla bla bla y otros son míos.

**Summary****:** Draco asiste a la batalla final, él es mortífago, ¿qué pasará cuando esta lucha llegue a su fin y la gente tenga que enfrentarse a los actos que ha realizado a lo largo de los años? ¿crees en las segundas oportunidades? ¿Cómo sale una persona después de Azkaban?

**Nenuf@r****:** Buenas, es que tenía que hacerlo, jeje porque era una idea que me rondaba la cabeza y cuando lleva dos días por mi cabeza tengo que escribirla jeje. Sisi tienes a tu Draquito de prota, bueno asesino… mmm tiene su morbazos ahí cuando se ríe de Funge, aisss es que me encanta. Las otras historias claro que las voy a continuar jeje, hay algunas a punto de terminar los capítulos juas. Bueno nada, que espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos wapa.

**Lira Garbo:** Hola nena, jeje sisis para que te enganches!! Jajaja yo no creo que te vuelva más majara :-p A mí también me gustan las segundas oportunidades jajaja, no en serio, todos tenemos derecho jeje ;-) Bueno neni, espero que te guste este capítulo. A por cierto, subí el tercero de la historia de Snape/Ginny, échale un vistazo si quieres. Besazos!

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**2. Nuevo Draco Malfoy**

_Nothing__ from nowhere, I'm no one at all _

_Radiate, recognize one silent call_

_As we all form one dark flame... Incinerate_

A.F.I. - Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)*

Draco fue transportado hacia el Hospital San Mungo, donde despertó al cabo de unas cuantas horas, su aspecto había mejorado ligeramente, pero aún conservaba su piel demasiado pálida y unas profundas ojeras surcaban sus ojos, rodeando el gris indiferente que ahora miraba fijamente a Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? –preguntó amablemente, pero Draco no contestó. Albus le miró fijamente y continuó hablando- Draco, te he encontrado un lugar donde podrás vivir, es gente de bien y se han ofrecido a compartir su casa contigo y a aceptarte como un miembro más de la familia –Draco continuó sin contestar, para él la familia simplemente existía por la sangre, las riquezas, para preservar un apellido a lo largo de los años, pero todo ello había acabado, no tenía ganas de volver a incorporarse en la falsedad que para él estaba asociada a la palabra "familia".

Dumbledore se apartó de la camilla y se encaminó hacia la puerta para hablar con algunos medimagos.

- ¿No habla? –preguntó preocupado.

- Solo cuando sueña –dijo una mujer regordeta, con el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta- tiene pesadillas horribles –su rostro se ensombreció- pero cuando le preguntas algo y está consciente no contesta.

Albus agradeció la información y se volvió a acercar a la cama en la que ahora Draco estaba incorporado, con la vista perdida en la ventana que había al final de la habitación, en el vació de sus ojos grisáceos se reflejaba la luz del día, intentando llenar su indiferencia, intentando dar un poco de vida y brillo a aquellos ojos que parecían estar condenados.

- Tu nuevo tutor te está esperando en la puerta –le informó Dumbledore- vivirás con él, y ya le conoces –Draco siguió con la vista fija en la ventana, pero sus atención se desvió hacia Dumbledore "¿El viejo loco había dicho que ya lo conocía? ¿quién sería?". La puerta se abrió y Draco oyó pasos a su espalda. Dumbledore se apartó un poco de él y se acercó a recibir a la nueva figura que había entrado- Gracias por haber venido, Remus.

Draco se quedó de piedra, dos sombras se acercaron a él y le taparon la luz del sol. Albus Dumbledore sonreía y le decía algo a Remus Lupin que Draco no logró entender, estaba como ausente, de todas las personas que había, le tenía que haber tocado con él, ¡un licántropo!

Remus tenía más canas que la última vez que había estado dando clase en Hogwarts, seguía teniendo unas profundas ojeras y su túnica estaba raída por los bajos, lo que demostraba que seguía teniendo dificultades económicas debido a su condición de hombre lobo.

- Draco, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó con tono neutro, al no saber cómo hablar a un chico que acaba de perder todo lo que tiene y que ha pasado un tiempo en Azkaban. Draco no se movió, simplemente le miró fijamente- ¿prefieres que te llame Malfoy?

Draco se levantó en ese momento y se puso delante de Remus, el hombre lobo asintió y caminó hacia la puerta seguido de Draco y Albus. Salieron del Hospital y llegaron a un callejón en el que las basuras estaban volcadas y en el ambiente había cierto olor a putrefacción que se colaba por las fosas nasales. Dumbledore se despidió de ellos dos y posteriormente desapareció.

Se quedaron Draco y Remus solos, Remus miraba de reojo al chico rubio, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, y lo que más temía era que en el rostro del muchacho no había nada reflejado, ni en aquellos ojos, era todo una máscara de indiferencia, una cáscara que no se sabía si estaba vacía, Remus quería zarandearle y obligarle a que le hablase, a que le mirase con el típico deje de superioridad con el que miraba anteriormente a la gente, que le hablase con malicia, que sus ojos se volviesen fríos, pero no la frialdad que tenía ahora, que se mostraba inhumana, sino la frialdad de antes, que al menos dejaba ver vida tras esos astutos ojos.

Remus rebuscó entre algo de basura, hasta que sacó una zapatilla de color rosa fosforito, que estaba rota por la suela del zapato. Hizo a Draco que se acercase y ambos agarraron la deportiva. Draco sintió como si algo le agarrase de la tripa y tirase con fuerza, la cabeza le dio vueltas hasta que se encontró en un vestíbulo. Remus estaba a su lado y miraba nervioso a Draco. El rubio desplazó su mirada por el pequeño vestíbulo que conectaba con unas escaleras de madera para subir al piso de arriba. Al lado derecho se abría una puerta en la que parecía que había una pequeña cocina.

El licántropo le señaló la puerta de la izquierda, que llevaba a un salón pequeño y acogedor, Draco no dio muestras de asco al estar observando esa casa tan poco parecida a la que él había conocido desde su día de nacimiento, a la mansión de los Malfoy.

- Siéntate si quieres –señaló Remus una silla, pero Draco no le hizo caso, siguió pasando sus ojos por la estancia- ¿quieres que te enseñe tu habitación? –como el chico no contestó, Remus se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia la escalera, Draco le siguió lentamente.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras, Remus le enseñó el baño en común, tendrían que compartirlo entre tres, y finalmente llegaron a la habitación del fondo. Remus abrió la puerta, una cama cómoda no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, estaba apoyada al lado de una ventana circular. El cuarto tenía pocos muebles y se notaba que había sido anteriormente un trastero al que habían cambiado en pocos días.

La mesita de noche tenía un par de velas de color verde, al igual que la manta que había sobre la cama– pensé que te gustaría que fuese verde –dijo Remus siguiendo la mirada de Draco.

Había una estantería ancha en la que estaban apilados un montón de libros de todas las formas y tamaños. Y por último un armario con puerta de madera algo vieja y con algún agujero pequeño debido a las polillas.

- En el armario está tu ropa, mañana, el ministro, traerá una caja con las pertenencias de tu habitación que hayan pasado su examen y las haya aceptado para que puedas tenerla –miró a Draco que se estaba acercando a la ventana- si necesitas algo estoy abajo.

Remus se fue y cerró lentamente la puerta, sin hacer el más leve ruido. Draco cerró con fuerza los puños y los ojos, su cuerpo temblaba, un montón de emociones se mezclaban en su cabeza, simplemente quería huir, huir de aquel sitio, huir de la gente, quería encerrarse, volver a la soledad de la prisión, pudrirse sin nada a su lada, tal y como vino al mundo, sin nadie que le hiciese caso, sin nadie que le quisiese, le hablase, le consolase en sus noches de terroríficas pesadillas.

Recorrió el paisaje, intentando grabar en su mente la bonita vista, la ventana circular daba lugar a un campo verde de extensos terrenos de césped sobre los que habían desperdigados multitud de árboles, sin orden. Más cerca de la casa, había una carretera por la que pasaba en esos momentos un grupo de chicos de aproximadamente su edad, uno de ellos alzó la cabeza hacia donde él estaba.

Draco no se apartó, vio como el muchacho castaño se giraba hacia una chica que iba un poco apartada del grupo y la decía algo, el resto del grupo elevó la cabeza para mirar a Draco, la chica asintió y se separó del grupo sin haber mirado a la ventana. Sus amigas cuchicheaban y señalaban a Draco mientras los chicos le miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Adiós Lean –dijo el chico castaño que había visto a Draco el primero.

Lean se acercó a la puerta y entró en la casa, Draco oyó ruidos de voces en el vestíbulo y se alejó de la ventana, en la que todavía estaban el grupo de chicos mirando, y las chicas saludándole con la mano y riendo tontamente.

Draco no bajó a la hora de la cena, ni tocó el plato que Remus le subió y le colocó encima de la mesa de estudio. Se metió en la cama cuando todo lo que entraba en su cuarto era oscuridad, y la débil luz de la luna menguante. Desde ese lugar las estrellas se veían perfectas, eran puntos brillantes que destacaban entre el manto negro que a esas horas se cernía sobre la ciudad.

El chico cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo despierto, hasta que finalmente cayó en un sueño intranquilo, le volvieron a abordar pesadillas, en mitad de la noche despertó sudoroso y con respiración agitada, se pasó la mano por la frente, estaba ardiendo y el sudor era frío.

Al otro lado de la puerta oyó los crujidos de la madera vieja y traicionera, estaba seguro de que Remus estaría ahí, pero el hombre no se atrevía a llamar ni a entrar.

Se movió en la cama hasta que encontró una posición que le resultó algo cómoda, se había acostumbrado al duro suelo de la prisión y la cama, el colchón blando, le daba nauseas.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

La luz se coló por la ventana y le dio de lleno en la cara al chico rubio que dormía entre las sábanas color piel de serpiente. Draco se levantó lentamente y salió de su cuarto, miró el pasillo y se encaminó hacia donde el licántropo le había dicho el día anterior que estaba situado el baño.

Se dio una ducha fría que le relajó, cogió una toalla que estaba puesta sobre una percha en la que ponía Draco con letras de color verde. Draco se ató la toalla gris en la cintura y salió al pasillo para volver a su habitación.

Cuando estaba llegando a su puerta, se abrió la que estaba a su lado, del interior salió una chica un poco más baja que las de su edad, con el pelo rubio oscuro cayendo sobre su espalda, y unos ojos color del Sol, igual de dorados que los de Remus.

La chica se quedó parada, mirando de forma seria a Draco, que se había dado la vuelta y la examinaba minuciosamente, Draco le dio la espalda y entró a su cuarto. Cuando se empezó a vestir oyó pasos apresurados que bajaban la escalera.

Después de haberse puesto algo de ropa limpia, el rubio bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la cocina, en el interior estaba Remus y Lean, que discutían acaloradamente. Cuando él entró se callaron de golpe.

- Han traído esta mañana esto –dijo Remus señalando una caja de cartón llena de alguna pertenencias que Draco reconoció de inmediato, se acercó a la caja y revolvió su interior, se enfureció interiormente por todas las cosas que se había quedado ese incompetente de Fudge- Bueno, lo siento, os he dejado algo de comida preparada, pero tengo que irme. –antes de darse la vuelta añadió- por cierto, Draco Malfoy, esta es mi sobrina, Lean Lupin.

Remus se despidió y desapareció de inmediato. Reinó el silencio en la casa, en la cocina, Lean miraba escrutadoramente a Draco. El rubio volvió a darle la espalda por segunda vez en ese día y se encaminó hacia el salón, arrastrando los pies aburridamente. Se sentó en un sillón ignorando los rugidos de su tripa.

Lean llegó y se quedó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- Ese es mi sitio rubito –Draco le devolvió la mirada pero no se movió, la chica apretó los labios fuertemente y añadió- si estás esperando a que te traiga la comida lo llevas claro –y se sentó en el otro sillón murmurando- niño mimado.

Lean empezó a comer del plato que había traído, Draco fijó sus ojos en ella, la volvió a examinar, recorrió con sus pupilas el pelo lacio de la joven, los mofletes algo más colorados que su piel blanca y cristalina, como una cascada de un río, parecía fría y a la vez suave.

Los ojos amarillentos estaban fijos en una patata que se llevaba elegantemente a los labios rojizos y jugosos. La joven notó molesta la insistente mirada de Draco y cuando acabó de comer le miró.

- ¿Qué? –le espetó molesta- ¿no sabes hablar? –dijo con sorna. Se levantó y se quedó de pie delante de él- te estoy hablando rubito –Draco la miró a los ojos pero ninguna expresión cruzó su rostro, la chica intentó no moverse incómoda, pero siguió hablando de forma mordaz- ¿tampoco sabes moverte? –se agachó hasta su altura y le pellizcó el brazo. 

Draco se miró la zona rojiza y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en los dorados de Lean. La chica se quedó cortada, pero esta vez le dio un golpe en el brazo, y abrió la boca de forma confusa al ver que Draco ni había pestañeado. Empezó a incomodarle aquellos ojos grises que no decían absolutamente nada.

Lean volvió a pellizcar el brazo de Draco, ahora solo le interesaba molestarle, saber hasta dónde llegaba.

- ¿Sigues sin hablar? ¿No gritas? –le dio una palmada algo fuerte en el hombro y Draco se quedó como antes- Entonces te oiré esta noche gritar también –dijo maliciosamente y entrecerrando los ojos. Draco se sobresaltó, pero no dio muestras de ellos, la chica se acercó a su cara- Alomejor hasta vuelvo a oírte hablar, niño mimado –iba a volver a golpearle en el brazo, pero Draco se movió tan rápido que ni ella misma le vio, la agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia el sofá, luego se acercó a ella y pegó su cara a la de la chica.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer –su voz sonó más fría de lo que nunca nadie se hubiese imaginado, era una voz irreal, parecía que no venía de ese mundo, Lean se estremeció y empezó a temblar. Draco la soltó justo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Lean se levantó de un salto y se tropezó mientras andaba de espaldas, aún mirando lívida a Draco.

Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Draco volvió a sentarse normal y fijó su vista en la sala.

- Hola Lean –dijo la voz de un chico- ¿te vienes a dar una vuelta?

- No –dijo la chica- es que mi tío me dijo que me quedase en casa.

- Pues te hacemos compañía –dijo otro chico.

Antes de que la chica se negase, los dos muchachos entraron en el vestíbulo y fueron hacia el salón. El primero en entrar fue el chico castaño de ayer, tenía los ojos marrones y un piercing en la ceja, su pelo era algo larguito y su tono de piel era un poco morena. Detrás de él iba un chico con el pelo teñido de azul peinado en punta, tenía los ojos azules y un lunar muy pequeño en el cuello.

- Así que este es el hijo de los amigos de tu tío –sentenció el castaño. Draco le miró de arriba abajo y luego fijó la vista en Lean, que tenía agarradas las manos e intentaba disimular su nerviosismo.

- Es Draco –dijo susurrando y viendo con temor como sus amigos se acercaban al chico.

- Yo soy Mike –tendió la mano el castaño- y él Ben –dijo señalando al del pelo azul. Draco miró la mano de Mike y luego le miró a los ojos, se levantó y se apartó de ellos dos, dejándoles pasmados.

Draco caminó hacia la puerta y pasó rozando el brazo de Lean de forma intencionada, la chica se estremeció ante el contactó frío y dio un salto hacia un lado.

El rubio dejó atrás a los chicos que se había acercado a Lean y le preguntaban sobre él.

Fue hasta la cocina y recogió su caja, iba a utilizar la varita que estaba sobre el montón de utensilios, pero la dejó sobre sus pertenencias y la cargó hasta su cuarto, ya que suponía que los amigos de Lean serían muggles, al no conocer nada sobre él.

Dejó la caja en el suelo y se sentó al lado, estuvo un tiempo mirando el interior sin hacer nada, hasta que luego metió la mano y sacó una snitch en tamaño miniatura, con la mano izquierda agarró un libro antiguo de pociones que le había regalado su padre un cumpleaños y le había hecho aprendérselo de memoria en un día.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los utensilios contra su pecho, luego rabioso consigo mismo, los arrojó con fuerza contra la cama, el libro dio contra la pared y algunas de sus hojas saltaron, la pelotita que simulaba una snitch, se rompió en miles de trozos que salieron volando, uno de ellos alcanzó a Draco y le hizo un corte en el brazo.

Maldijo en silencio y cogió su varita, metió los trozos esparcidos en la caja y el libro de pociones y luego hizo un hechizo para quemarlo todo.

Se volvió a sentar y vio como las llamas engullían todo su pasado, toda la tradición de los Malfoy, los recuerdos, todos ellos forjados a base de frialdad y dolor.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, frente a las llamas que iban extinguiéndose, y con ellas, se extinguía todo lo que había pertenecido al antiguo Draco Malfoy, el nuevo era distinto, era otra persona. 

Y la caja quedó reducida a cenizas, el chico abrió la ventana con un movimiento de varita, y envió las cenizas fuera, nada más contactar con el aire de fuera, se unieron al viento y se desperdigaron por la atmósfera, dejando libre a Draco de un peso, algo que ni él mismo había notado antes, un peso que le había estado atormentando toda su vida, desde que tenía uso de razón.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y abrió, una melena rubia se asomó por la puerta y sin esperar permiso entró en la habitación. 

Lean observó la ventana abierta, a Draco sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y una varita en su mano, y con un corte en el brazo.

Se acercó silenciosamente a él y se puso de cuclillas.

- Eres un maleducado –comenzó con su voz dulce pero a la vez seria- mis amigos solo querían ser amables contigo, si vas a vivir aquí tienes que aprender a respetar a los demás.

Draco abrió los ojos y Lean descubrió con sorpresa que en ellos había sentimientos, ya no eran ojos muertos como antes, aunque no se alegró del odio y la maldad que vio en ellos, tampoco le hizo gracia la frialdad y poca piedad con la que la miró.

Se levantó e intentó retroceder, pero Draco con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta, se puso de pie y se acercó con la varita en alto hacia Lean.

- A mi nadie me dice cómo debo ser –su voz volvió a sonar igual que en el salón, Lean se encogió de miedo mientras notaba como la varita de Draco se posaba sobre su pecho- ¿sabes que una chica tan guapa no debería entrar sola a una habitación en la que estoy yo? –en la cara de Lean apareció una mueca de terror.

Draco la encarceló entre la puerta y él, con la varita aún apoyada sobre la camiseta de la chica.

- No tiene gracia –dijo intentando controlar su voz. Draco se pegó más hacia ella y acercó la varita al cuello de Lean, mientras la deslizaba lentamente una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios- ¡Basta! –sollozó sin poder evitarlo.

Draco borró su sonrisa y se apartó de golpe, ya se había aburrido de ella, se fue hacia su cama y se tumbó todo lo largo que era, cruzó sus manos detrás de su nuca.

- Largo –dijo arrastrando todas las letras de esa palabra.

Lean consiguió moverse y se dio la vuelta chocando contra la puerta y buscando desesperadamente el pomo. Cuando lo encontró, tiró de él y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Draco oyó contento como la chica bajaba las escaleras y la puerta de la calle sonaba con un golpe sordo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Hola, bueno aunque sé que no mucha gente está siguiendo esta historia, la continúo para los que la han leído y me han dejado un review, gracias para Lira Garbo y para Nenuf@r o Yop jeje que es la misma, muchas gracias por leer nenas.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Dejar reviews y gracias por leer.**

*** Traducción:**

**(_Nadie de ninguna parte, ya no soy nadie en absoluto_**

**_Irradia, reconoce una silenciosa llamada_**

**_Como todos formamos una llama oscura… Incinera)_**


	3. Diversión Peligrosa

**Típico: **Alguno de estos personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling bla bla bla y otros son míos.

**Summary:** Draco asiste a la batalla final, él es mortífago, ¿qué pasará cuando esta lucha llegue a su fin y la gente tenga que enfrentarse a los actos que ha realizado a lo largo de los años? ¿crees en las segundas oportunidades? ¿Cómo sale una persona después de Azkaban?

**Nenuf@r:** Buenas wapa, aquí estamos y tu que tal? Jaja así que resacosa me vienes jajaja, que peligro tienes!!! Mm ya ves, el alo misterioso que le rodea, mmm que bueno está el cabrón cojones jaja, si tía a mi también me gusta más un buen morenazo, que donde estén… se quiten los demás jeje. Si es que Remus... ais es un cielo de hombre, siempre ayudando a todo el mundo, y la sobrina no se parece en nada a él jaja, tiene muy mala uva, y por ahora se están llevando bastante mal jeje, es que Draco es peligroso, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa ahora que no tiene nada que perder. Jaja el de los pelos azules si que es Ben. Jajaja si, yo escribo para vosotras, jeje, y un seas tan avariciosa, que Draco también tiene que ser para mi! Besos!!! A y mi nombre es Sunny, ya sé que es raro y tal… pero yo creo que mis viejos estaban borrachos cuando me lo pusieron jaja, y tu como te llamas Lis?

**Lira Garbo:** Si, a mi también me gusta hacerlos con diferentes puntos de vista jeje, me alegro de que te gustase. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la disfrutes. Besos guapísima!

**Silence-messiah:** Lo siento, es que Draco es mi debilidad jaja, él junto a Sirius, aiss. Un Remsie-chan?????? Tía, es la primera vez que oigo esa petición, jajaja pero me lo pensaré claro está. Draco va a ser bastante frío en esta historia, y Lean… ya se empezará a saber el por qué de su comportamiento, aunque creo que se le han quitado las ganas de molestar a Draco jeje. Bueno, intentaré no tardar muco, es que ya ves que hay que ir actualizando todos los fics que tengo jeje, y a unos les toca antes y a otros después. Bueno, saludos!!

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**3. Diversión peligrosa**

_And your reasons,  
They will not,  
Escape,  
This treason.  
Possession, in your mind._

(Descendants Of Cain – Possession)*****

Draco estaba tumbado en la cama, no se había cambiado de posición desde hacia ya tiempo, desde que la puerta de la entrada le había indicado que Lean había salido despavorida.

La voz de Lupin le sacó de sus cavilaciones, alguien llamaba a su puerta y al no recibir contestación pasó.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Lean? –preguntó preocupado. Draco ni le miró, siguió con su vista fija en el techo, en una mancha de tinta negra reseca y antigua. Remus se quedó en la puerta esperando, pero cayó en la cuenta de que no respondería, así que salió y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente.

Draco oyó unos pitidos y luego la voz de Remus que hablaba con alguien, se sorprendió, no sabía qué era aquello, se levantó y se asomó por la escalera, vio a Lupin en el vestíbulo, con un aparato pegado a su oreja. Alzó una ceja cuando vio que el hombre lobo contestaba a una voz que salía de aquel auricular.

- Te dije que te quedases en casa –la voz de Remus sonaba alterada- ¿es que nunca me vas a hacer caso? Vuelve inmediatamente, tenemos que hablar.

El licántropo golpeó el aparato contra uno que había en la pared y después lo encajó perfectamente. Se quedó en el vestíbulo con los brazos en jarras. Draco al haber saciado su curiosidad volvió a su cuarto, pero cuando pasaba por delante del de Lean se le ocurrió echar un vistazo al interior. 

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras abría la puerta lentamente, la habitación estaba bañada en la luz que entraba de la ventana rectangular y amplia que había sobre una mesa de estudio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul pastel, que hacía juego con el edredón azul oscuro que cubría la pequeña y confortable cama. 

Las paredes estaban decoradas por dibujos con letras, Draco se acercó a examinarlos, no era pergamino era otra superficie y en ellos se leía con dificultad el nombre de Lean, adornado con colores, con formas extrañas, había visto cosas de esas parecidas cuando se había asomado a la ventana y en algún muro había letras de esas igual de extrañas.

Siguió paseándose por el cuarto, al lado del armario había un trozo de papel de color azul oscuro sobre la que estaban pegadas un montón de fotografías, pero ninguna de ellas se movía. Paseó la vista sobre ellas y las observó con detenimiento, se sorprendió de una en la que salía Lean sonriendo a la cámara, y con las manos rodeando un papel pequeñito medio abierto en el que había algo que Draco no identificó. 

Había muchas fotos en la que salía con gente que había visto el primer día desde la ventana de su habitación. En algunos lados habían fotos de menor tamaño, en las que Lean salía con algún chico o alguna chica, en una de ellas distinguió al chico castaño que se había presentado en el salón, el tal Mike y Lean salían dándose un beso, al lado de esa foto había otra en la que salía el chico de pelo azul besando la mejilla de Lean, que sonreía entrecerrando los ojos.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche y abrió el primer cajón, todo el interior estaba descolocado, cuando iba a coger un libro pequeñito de color morado y negro, escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y la voz de Remus regañando a alguien. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con aire de superioridad.

En la entrada una mirada furiosa de parte de una chica de cabellos dorados oscuros le recibió, y el silencio de parte de Lupin le indicó que había conseguido crear un ambiente incómodo. Sonrió para sus adentros y se fue hacia el salón, se sentó en el sillón que había decidido que era para él y se puso a examinar de lejos un aparato cuadrado que había sobre una mesita enfrente de los sillones.

- Luego hablamos Lean, ves a ver la tele mientras preparo algo de comer –Lean no contestó, pero apareció por la puerta del salón, Draco la miró brevemente y luego volvió a fijar su vista en el aparato que estaba absorbiendo su atención, aquella casa no se parecía en absoluto a las de los magos en las que había estado, tenía aparatos muy extraños.

Lean cogió algo lleno de botones pequeñitos que estaba encima de la mesa y se sentó en el otro sillón mirando a Draco enfadada. El rubio tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa al ver como el aparato cuadrado mostraba a una persona hablando con otra cuando la chica pulsó un botón. Draco entornó los ojos, aquello parecía como los polvos flu. No se dio cuenta de que Lean le estaba examinando divertida.

- ¿No sabes lo que es rubito? –Draco la miró y la chica se arrepintió de haberle hablado.

- Los muggles hacen cosas muy estúpidas –susurró fríamente.

- Dicen que éste es uno de los mejores inventos –se defendió Lean- la televisión –Draco la miró con asco.

La voz de Remus les interrumpió, Draco se levantó perezosamente y siguió a Lean hacia la cocina, se sentaron alrededor de una mesa de madera sobre la que había varios platos llenos de comida y una fuente de frutas en el centro.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, mientras Remus miraba a los dos jóvenes de vez en cuando. Draco degustó el plato y no quiso admitir que el licántropo cocinaba de forma excelente.

- Lean, tenemos que ir a comprar tus nuevos libros para este curso –rompió el silencio Remus.

- No quiero estudiar Remus, Mike dice que debería haberme metido en un módulo el año pasado –dijo molesta la chica.

- Me da igual lo que diga Mike, ¿vas a volver a repetir? –miró a la chica con reproche- parece mentira, con las buenas notas que sacaba tu madre.

- Hay diferencias entre mi madre y yo –dijo furiosa- mover una estúpida varita debe ser más fácil, yo también sacaría buenas notas en esos sitios –se levantó de golpe, sin acabar de comer y salió de la cocina.

 Remus miró el plato de Lean y luego fijó la vista en Draco, el rubio le observaba atentamente, con una mueca de superioridad en su cara y los ojos llameantes de sarcasmo y frialdad.

- Ella… ella es… -empezó Remus.

- Una squib –terminó Draco secamente. Remus no pudo sorprenderse al oírle hablar porque el tono con que dijo aquello, sonó como el peor insulto que se le puede decir a alguien, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del licántropo mientras Draco se regodeaba con el efecto de su tono de voz.

Terminaron de cenar en silencio, luego Draco se levantó elegantemente y subió lentamente las escaleras, trazando planes en su mente, supo que se iba a divertir mucho, demasiado…

Atravesó el pasillo y se detuvo en la puerta de Lean, una sonrisa demoníaca apareció en su pálido y afilado rostro. Miró hacia las escaleras y aguzó el oído, del piso de abajo le llegó el ruido de todos los utensilios lavándose y el susurro de algunos hechizos para recoger y limpiar la mesa y la cocina.

Posó sus dedos largos sobre el pomo y lo giró lentamente, abrió y cerró tras de si rápidamente. Lean le miró con la boca abierta, Draco susurró un hechizo e insonorizó la habitación. 

La chica se levantó de golpe del suelo, donde estaba tumbada cuando llegó Draco, cerró el cuaderno morado y negro y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué haces? –dijo controlando su terror. Draco se giró y bloqueó la puerta- Sal o avisaré a mi tío.

- No te va a oír –Draco sonrió y su frialdad hizo que Lean retrocediese hasta dar con el colchón de su cama.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con miedo.

- _Jugar –_Lean vio con terror como Draco levantaba la varita y la apuntaba- Así que una squib, vaya vaya –había asco en sus palabras.

- Déjame en paz –gritó. El chico negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Te he dicho que no te va a oír, no hay necesidad de armar tanto escándalo –Lean se encogió en la cama- no te dolerá mucho, sólo quiero recuperar la práctica que perdí en Azkaban.

- ¡No! –fue demasiado tarde, de la varita de Draco salió un hilo que se metió en el cuerpo de Lean, era la maldición _Imperius._

- Levántate de la cama –dijo el chico mientras movía la varita, Lean obedeció inmediatamente, tenía la mirada perdida. Draco la hizo acercarse hasta donde estaba él para luego anular el hechizo.

La chica parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos fueron adquiriendo de nuevo una posición de conciencia, levantó sus dorados ojos hacia los grises de Draco con una mueca de terror, iba a retroceder pero Draco la agarró del pelo y la acercó hacia él.

- ¿Te ha dolido? –preguntó fríamente mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta la altura de la de ella. La chica no contesto, y unas lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a acariciar su rostro- te he preguntado una cosa, contéstame.

- No –dijo con un hilillo de voz, haciendo que más lágrimas acompañasen a las anteriores. Draco se acercó a su rostro y posó sus labios sobre el nacimiento de una de las lágrimas, y fue deslizándose hasta donde acababan las lágrimas, que se agolpaban sobre la comisura de los labios de Lean.

Lean dejó que Draco envolviese sus labios con los de él, eran fríos y amargos por las lágrimas que aún caían de sus ojos dorados. Draco se perdió por unos momentos, imaginándose en una playa, donde el Sol eran los ojos de Lean, y el mar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por la piel, igual de suave que los finos granos de arena que cubrían la orilla. Y se olvidó de dónde estaba, cerró los ojos y la besó, entrando en su boca como si de una cueva se tratase, deslizando su lengua sobre los tesoros que iba encontrando.

Y su lengua, bañada en la dulzura de la saliva de la boca de la chica, se fundía con la sal amarga del mar que salía de sus ojos. Se agarró a ella, la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, fundiéndose en el calor del Sol, el Sol y la Luna, agarrados, luchando por su lugar en la tierra, pintándose en el cielo como todas las mañanas, en donde la Luna adquiere un color blanquecino y el Sol lucha por apagarla con sus rayos, igual que en ese momento, rodeados por las paredes azules, los ojos grises como la Luna de noche, luchaban por mantener bajo su control a los dorados como el Sol.

Pero Draco había perdido el control, no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la besaba como nunca había besado a nadie y se dejaba llevar por una fuerza interior, entregándose a la pasión.

Lean tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en que cerró los ojos y dejó que Draco la guiase, rodeó el cuello joven y fuerte del chico y dejó que las manos de él se deslizasen por su espalda.

Los besos pronto se convirtieron en una lucha inconsciente, Draco la guió hasta la cama y la dejó caer mientras se quitaba la camiseta y luego se agachaba para volver a besar sus labios. Lean gimió silenciosamente cuando la boca de Draco atrapó la piel de su cuello, posó sus delicadas manos sobre la bien formada espalda del rubio y las deslizó, agradeciendo el calor que desprendía su pálida piel.

Draco levantó la camiseta de Lean dejando al descubierto su ombligo, sobre el que se inclinó para besarlo y rodear con su lengua el piercing que tenía en ese lugar. Lean acarició el pelo rubio del chico, mientras Draco volvía a su cuello, pero entonces sus ojos hicieron contacto y ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Los ojos grises confusos se fijaron en los dorados, Draco se separó de ella lentamente. Se agachó para recoger su camiseta y se la puso rápidamente mientras retrocedía hasta la puerta, Lean se incorporó y se colocó bien la camiseta mientras se amasaba el pelo que se había despeinado.

- Has besado a una squib –dijo Lean viendo como Draco buscaba su varita.

- ¡Cállate! –Draco se agachó y elevó la varita.

- Una squib y además sangresucia, ¿qué te parece? –Draco no sabía qué le había pasado.

- Te he dicho que te calles –la apuntó con la varita.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? –preguntó burlonamente- ¿la _imperius_ de nuevo para que me acerque a ti?

- Estúpida –dijo con rabia- _Cruccio._

Lean recibió el impacto sobre su cuerpo y empezó a gritar como nunca antes había gritado, dolía tanto que las lágrimas volvieron a saltar de sus hermosos ojos, que ahora estaban entornados en una mueca de terror y dolor, al igual que toda su cara.

Draco apartó la varita de ella y cambio de hechizo, haciendo que una silla se colocase frente al cuerpo de Lean, la chica seguía tumbada en el suelo mientras el rubio se sentaba en la silla puesta del revés despreocupadamente. Apoyó los brazos sobre el respaldo y después colocó su cabeza sobre sus manos.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? –preguntó Lean entre sollozos y rabia contenida.

- Divertirme, ya te lo he dicho –sonrió y a Lean le dieron ahorcadas al pensar que antes le había besado- me aburro demasiado en tu casa.

Draco bajó el brazo hasta que la varita que tenía en la mano rozó el pelo de Lean, enredó la punta en los mechones mientras volvía a perderse en los ojos dorados que le miraban con odio.

- Déjame en paz, ¡vete! –Draco negó con la cabeza de forma seria.

- Aún no he acabado contigo –se levantó de la silla y la apartó. Se agachó y miró a Lean fríamente- ¿qué hechizo te gustaría que probase contigo?

- Pensé que el preferido de los mortífagos era la maldición _cruciatus_ –dijo seria.

- Si –sonrió y rememoró tiempos antiguos, recordó cada una de las caras a las que había torturado a lo largo de su vida- pero me he cansado de oír tus gritos, ahora quiero otro tipo de gritos –se sentó en el suelo y sonrió ampliamente mientras la volvía a apuntar con la varita- quítate la camiseta –Lean no se movió, estaba atónita- venga, hace nada casi te la hubieras arrancado para mi –se rió y su risa fue de ultratumba, haciendo que a Lean se le pusiese la piel de gallina.

- Ni lo sueñes.

- Hazme caso y no te haré daño –Draco acarició el rostro perlado de sudor de la joven con la punta de la varita.

Lean negó con la cabeza, por lo que Draco se puso de rodillas y la agarró con fuerza, mientras de un tirón le rompía la camiseta, Lean intentó golpearle, pero el rubio la agarró por los brazos y la tumbó de golpe en el suelo, haciendo que la chica se diese un golpe en la nuca y dejase de poner tanta fuerza.

Draco pasó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Lean, que volvía a moverse con furia y desesperación. Dejó la varita a un lado y agarró los brazos desnudos de Lean, mientras se inclinaba para besar su cuello descubierto, no fueron los tiernos besos de antes, éstos fueron con furia, algunos mordiscos, haciendo que Lean luchase con más fuerza y gritase con miedo.

- Eres igual que tu padre –al oír eso, Draco se separó de su pálido cuello y la miró a los severos ojos.

- ¿Qué dices? –dijo confuso, ¿Era posible qué ella lo conociese? ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oyes –le espetó- ¿nunca has oído hablar de Lizobeth? –Draco aflojó la presión sobre las muñecas de Lean, sí que había escuchado ese nombre, pero no sabía cuándo ni por qué, únicamente le venía a la mente los labios de su padre pronunciando esas letras.

- Me suena el nombre –soltó las manos de Lean interesado en la conversación, pero aún la tenía agarrada al estar sentado encima de ella.

- Era el nombre de mi madre –dijo alargando rápidamente la mano hasta la varita de Draco. Al chico no le dio tiempo a cogerla antes, cuando se dio cuenta, Lean le apuntaba al pecho con furia.

- ¿Y qué pasa con tu madre? –dijo sin darle importancia a la varita.

- Tu padre la violó antes de matarla –aquella revelación hizo que Draco se levantase de golpe y se alejase del cuerpo de Lean. Sabía que él no quería violarla, simplemente quería asustarla, pero se vio parecido a su padre.

Se sentó en la silla que había apartado y sus ojos se perdieron en los recuerdos, nunca le había profesado ni una pizca de cariño ese hombre que se llamaba "padre", se avergonzó de que por su sangre corriese la misma que aquel hombre rubio que había reído en el momento de su muerte. Se avergonzó de aquel hombre que había manchado el honor de su madre, que la había enamorado y la había llevado a la muerte. Se avergonzó de llevar aquel apellido y parecerse tanto a su padre.

Lean se había levantado con la varita en alto y le apuntaba desde una distancia prudente, sabiendo que el utensilio no le servía para nada.

- No te iba a violar –la voz de Draco sonó como lejana- quería asustarte y que gritases de miedo –levantó los ojos grises y los fijó en los de Lean, la chica tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa al verlos medio empañados- ya recuerdo cuándo oí el nombre de tu madre –Lean bajó la varita mientras Draco la miraba fijamente y seguía hablando- tendría 9 o 10 años, me escapé de un castigo que me había puesto mi padre y fui a espiarle en su sala de reuniones, estaba reunido con otro mortífago amigo suyo, recuerdo sus labios articular la palabra Lizobeth y reírse, ambos se reían –hizo una pausa- quise olvidarlo por lo que oí y de hecho lo olvidé, mi madre lloraba mucho por esa época.

- Yo nunca lo he olvidado –dijo con rabia.

- Lo sé –la miró por primera vez sin odio, sin rabia, la miró como nunca había mirado a nadie, olvidándose de que debía ser frío y malvado- ¿por qué no le encerraron?

- Hubo una investigación, pero se cerró por falta de pruebas -se acercó a Draco- tu padre tenía muchas influencias –Draco asintió mientras sentía la varita apoyada sobre su pecho.

- Si sabes hacer magia, aunque sea la mínima cosa –la miró con los ojos brillantes- hazlo.

Lean negó con la cabeza y se arrodilló, haciendo que su cuerpo quedase entre las piernas de Draco, dejó la varita sobre el regazo del chico y le miró, Draco alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Lean, haciendo que la chica cerrase los ojos.

Draco agarró la varita y se levantó, Lean le miró mientras seguía arrodillada en el suelo. El rubio se agachó y recogió la camiseta rota, con un rápido _Reparo_, la camiseta quedó como nueva, se la pasó a Lean que se la puso rápidamente y luego salió del cuarto de la chica.

Al llegar al suyo, cerró la puerta con llave y se tiró en la cama, dejando a un lado la varita. Nunca había sentido tantos remordimientos, estaba confuso, esas sensaciones y emociones no los conocía, no sabía cómo afrontarlos.

Intentó dormir, pero miles de imágenes acudieron a su sueño, como siempre, gritos y más gritos, caras conocidas pero a la vez de personas que no había visto en su vida, gritaban, todo era dolor, y él sentía el dolor de ellos como si fuese propio, como cuando estuvo en Azkaban.

Notó el tacto de algo en su cara, abrió los ojos de golpe mientras volvía a gritar, a su alrededor todo era oscuridad, pero seguía sintiendo el tacto caliente, de una mano que le acariciaba el pelo, y distinguió el contorno de una figura, de unos ojos dorados.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Hola! Bueno, he subido otro capítulo de esta historia, aunque estaba trabajando en el capítulo de Debajo de una Máscara, pero bueno, vino la inspiración sobre éste y lo acabé.**

**Espero que os guste, bueno ahora ya sabéis un poco, el por qué la chica se comportaba así con Draco.**

**Dejar reviews!!!!!**

*** Traducción:**

**_Y sus razones,  
No irán a,  
Escapar,  
Esta traición.  
Posesión, en su mente._**


	4. Soñar y Amar

**Típico: **Alguno de estos personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling bla bla bla y otros son míos.

**Summary****:** Draco asiste a la batalla final, él es mortífago, ¿qué pasará cuando esta lucha llegue a su fin y la gente tenga que enfrentarse a los actos que ha realizado a lo largo de los años? ¿crees en las segundas oportunidades? ¿Cómo sale una persona después de Azkaban?

**Silence****-messiah:** Sí, frío será siempre, y no es que esté arrepentido del todo, es que de pronto parecerse a su padre le da repulsión, mucho mucho asco. Ya verás los invitados que tenemos en este capítulo.  Sí un poco obsesionada jajaja, pásame el cloroformo!!! Jajaja. Besos guapa.

**Nenuf@r****:** Jaja si la hubiese violado se hubiese parecido a su padre, y él nunca quiso parecerse. Jaja y tú sabes que podemos compartirlo, yo no soy celosa jaja, con tal de que le dejes con fuerzas suficientes para mi jaja. Aún queda para que se lleven "bien" jaja Draco es muy malvado y Lean tiene muy mala leche y siempre va a molestar, además en este capítulo tenemos visita!!!! Si si jeje. Bueno me alegro de que te esté molando como queda la historia. Aquí tienes la continuación. Disfrútala! Besos!!! Y ya sabes la movida que pasó por mi cabeza cuando le puse el nombre a la madre jaja, poco faltó para que fuese el tuyo.

**Ala, espero que no me matéis jaja, pero dije que alguna vez haría un trío, y jaja alomejor lo hago en este capítulo jajaja, vale ya sabéis, no? Estoy fumada… sí jaja, pero es que la idea me ha venido a mente y se me ha puesto a huevo. Así que no rechistéis jaja. Y como siempre me decís que hago los capítulos cortos, pues creo que este será más largo :-P**

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**4. Soñar y Amar**

_Soñar con recorrer de arriba abajo toda tu piel_

_Conocer desde tus labios el dulce sabor d la miel_

_Disfrutar de otra d nuestras noches siéndote fiel_

_Amándote y dejándome amar por ti también_

[Sunny (es decir yo) – Soñar y Amar]

- Sólo soñabas –esa voz dulce, suave pero a la vez seria e inquisidora, Draco fue recordando y centrando más aquel contorno, el de una mujer, el de Lean.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró afiladamente mientras se apartaba de la mano de ella.

- Gritabas muchos –dijo la chica.

- ¿Cómo has entrado? –entornó los ojos hacia la puerta- estaba cerrada con llave.

- Los magos no sois los únicos que podéis abrir cerraduras –dijo aguantando la risa- hay métodos muggles muy efectivos, sino que te lo digan Fred y George.

- ¿Los gemelos Weasley? –preguntó con asco.

- Sí, y no pronuncies así su apellido –Draco enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

- ¡Vete! –dijo sin mirarla siquiera.

La chica hizo un sonido de despecho con los labios y Draco dejó de sentir el peso sobre el colchón. Lean salió de la habitación y Draco no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Cuando los rayos del Sol se colaron por la ventana, Draco se levantó y aseó para bajar a la planta de abajo, Remus y Lean estaban desayunando. Draco se sentó en una silla y cogió un panecillo del bol que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

- Os voy a tener que dejar solos –Lean y Draco le miraron a la vez- tengo trabajo que hacer y he de irme –Remus hizo una pausa mientras bebía un sorbo de su café- además hoy vendrán Harry, Ron y Hermione, no os aburriréis.

- Por supuesto que no nos aburriremos –dijo de forma mordaz Draco. Remus miró a Lean algo preocupado.

- Malfoy, vas a tener que compartir tu cuarto –dijo suavemente Remus.

- ¿Con el cabeza rajada y el pobretón? –Remus asintió- genial… será realmente divertido –el tono de voz con que lo dijo no le gustó en absoluto a Remus, que miró a Lean sin saber qué hacer.

- Creo que será mejor que durmamos Hermione y yo, en la litera del cuarto de Draco –Draco la miró como si hubiese vuelto loca, alzó las cejas y Remus la observó hasta que finalmente asintió.

- Bien, me parece buena idea –se levantó de la mesa- haré la maleta y colocaré las literas.

Remus se fue por la puerta y Draco se quedó quieto mirando a Lean, que estaba bebiendo un vaso de leche. El chico inclinó la cabeza y con expresión amenazadora dijo:

- ¿A qué juegas? –la chica como toda respuesta se encogió de los hombros y se levantó de la mesa.

Draco acabó su desayuno y se fue al cuarto, cruzándose en las escaleras con Remus, que se despidió de él. Lean estaba en el salón hablando por teléfono. El rubio fue hasta su habitación y observó que quedaba muy poco espacio para andar después de haber puesto la litera, suspiró molestó y se tumbó en su cama un rato.

Del piso de abajo le llegó el ruido de música, era una melodía melancólica, le intrigó y salió de su cuarto para bajar las escaleras. Se quedó en las últimas y miró al salón, Lean daba vueltas alrededor de ella misma con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras la música seguía sonando.
    
    _Fly, I just want to fly_
    
    _Life is all mine_
    
    _Some days I cry alone_
    
    _But I know I'm not the only one_

(Lacuna Coil – Falling Again)

Un humo blanquecino envolvía la figura de la chica y un olor a cigarrillo mezclado con algo se coló por las fosas nasales de Draco. La chica empezó a cantar sin parar de girar, Draco se sentó en las últimas escaleras y la observó, quedó ensimismado con la canción y con ella.

El timbre de la puerta hizo que ambos despertasen de sus ensoñaciones, la chica parpadeó confusa varias veces, mientras Draco se levantaba y bajaba las últimas escaleras.

Lean salió del salón y miró a Draco antes de abrir la puerta, el rubio reprimió una ahorcada al ver al "trío maravilla" entrar por la puerta y abrazar a Lean contentos de volver a verla. Hermione fue la primera que le vio, se quedó plantada al lado de la puerta del salón, observando a Draco, que estaba apoyado en la barandilla y miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad a los demás.

Los gryffndor pasaron al salón y se sentaron en un sillón, Ron cogió el mando de la tele y comenzó a examinarlo, Hermione frunció la nariz y miró a Lean.

- Has estado fumando –la chica asintió y se sentó a su lado, la mirada de Hermione volvió a fijarse en Draco- dicen que no habla.

- Todo lo que sale de su boca es suciedad –contestó Lean mirándole.

Draco levantó una ceja y sonrió irónicamente mientras se acercaba a ellos, le guiñó un ojos descaradamente a Lean antes de sentarse en el sillón que no estaba ocupado.

- ¿Vamos a tener que soportar su presencia? –preguntó Harry refiriéndose por primera vez desde que había llegado a Draco.

- Vive aquí –susurró Lean mientras se levantaba al volver a oír el timbre de la puerta.

Empezó a entrar gente con bolsas de la compra llenas de botellas, Hermione, Harry y Ron se levantaron con sonrisas y empezaron a saludar a todos, Draco distinguió a Mike y a Ben, que iban los últimos y estaban hablando con Lean. Todas las chicas que había saludaron a Draco dándole dos besos.

La gente fue sentándose en los sillones y los que no cabían optaron por acomodarse en el suelo, alrededor de la mesa, sobre la que fueron poniendo las botellas de alcohol. Lean cambió de música y luego se fue hacia la cocina para buscar vasos, Draco se levantó y la siguió.

- ¿Vas a beber? –le preguntó la chica.

- Los muggles no saben hacer buen alcohol –la chica le miró con asco y siguió sacando vasos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

- Quiero que pongas la canción que tenías antes –la chica lo miró con sorpresa.

- A ellos no les gusta, ahora te vas a tener que contentar con la que está puesta –empezó a coger los vasos- ayúdame.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y salió de la cocina para volver al salón, unos segundos después apareció Lean cargada de vasos, y el chico de pelo azul se levantó para ayudarla a dejarlos sobre la mesa.

Draco observó como mezclaban la bebida con refrescos y cada uno cogía un vaso, algunos se levantaron del sofá y se pusieron en el otro lado del salón, cerca de la música. Mike estaba sentado al lado de Lean, y la acariciaba el pelo mientras la chica reparaba un cigarro con algo que a Draco le pareció tierra.

- ¿El rubito no bebe? –preguntó Mike. Hermione, Harry y Ron reprimieron una risa al oírle llamar rubito a Draco, si el chico supiese lo peligroso que era ese rubio, no se metería con él.

- No quiere –dijo Lean acercando el papel a su boca para chupar la pega. 

Cuando estuvo listo ese extraño cigarrillo, una nube envolvió a todos los que estaban en el sillón, Harry se levantó y se acercó a una chica castaña, con el pelo recogido en dos coletas altas, que estaba bailando y riendo con los demás que estaban en esa zona.

- ¿Cómo estuvo Marion? –preguntó Hermione. Draco puso atención, así que el famosísimo Potter tenía novia…

- Se quedó muy jodida –dijo el chico de pelo azul.

- No es cierto Ben –Lean pasó el porro a Mike y miró luego a Hermione- para ella fue difícil que Harry se largase sin decirle a dónde iba ni si la iba a volver a ver.

- Ya veo que fue difícil –dijo Ron conteniendo la risa, todos miraron y vieron a Harry y a Marion besándose. Draco apartó la vista de aquella horrible visión y se encontró con los ojos de Lean.

Dos chicas aparecieron y rompieron el contacto visual de los dos jóvenes, Draco las miró y las chicas le sonrieron mientras le agarraban de un brazo cada una.

- Vente a bailar anda –la chica de la derecha era pelirroja y tenía unos enormes ojos marrones. Draco negó con la cabeza y soltó sus brazos mientras escuchaba la risa de Hermione.

- Tú de qué te ríes sangresucia –Hermione cerró la boca de golpe y un silencio se apoderó de aquella parte del salón, las chicas al recibir la negativa de Draco volvieron al otro lado para seguir bailando.

- ¿Sangre qué? –dijo Mike riéndose- ¿Qué coño es eso? –Draco miró con odio a Hermione, que susurró un insulto. Lean decidió cambiar la conversación y se inclinó hacia Draco con el porro en la mano.

- ¿Quieres? –el rubio frunció la nariz cuando el humo se acercó a él, negó con la cabeza y se estiró en el sofá con aire elegante.

De la ventana de detrás del sillón en el que estaban Hermione, Ron, Mike y Lean, empezó a escasear la luz, fuera estaba oscureciendo y poco a poco los amigos de Lean fueron despidiéndose.

- Mañana por la noche nos vamos a colar en la piscina –dijo Ben cuando iba a irse- ¿nos vamos Mike? –el castaño miró a Lean.

- No puedes quedarte a dormir –susurró la chica.

Mike y Ben salieron de la casa, dejando a Ron, Hermione y Harry sentados en el sillón, Lean les acompañó para despedirles a la puerta y cuando volvió se fue hacia la música, sacó algo circular de un aparato y lo cambió por otro, después de dar a unos botones, volvió a sonar la música que había escuchado Draco antes de que viniesen todos, la miró y no se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando las gracias con los ojos.

Ron y Harry se despidieron y subieron a la habitación de Lean diciendo que estaban agotados del viaje y querían descansar.

- Malfoy, que sea la última vez que insultas –dijo Lean mientras recogía la mesa y Hermione la ayudaba.

- No es un insulto, ella es una asquerosa sangresucia, sólo me limito a decir la verdad –Hermione se quedó parada y le miró con furia, Lean dejó los vasos sobre la mesa y se acercó a Draco.

- Escucha bonito, bájate esos humos, que aquí no te valen de nada –Draco se levantó y la miró con una mueca que daba miedo.

- Escucha bonita –la agarró de un brazo con fuerza, lo que hizo que Hermione se tapase la boca para no gritar- haré lo que me plazca, porque siempre lo he hecho, y no dejaré de hacerlo por estar rodeado de mierda –miró hacia Hermione, luego a Lean y después de soltarla subió hacia su cuarto.

Nada más llegar a la cama, Draco cayó en un sueño profundo, aunque no era ni un sueño ni una pesadilla, era un recuerdo, tendría 14 años, estaba encerrado en una celda donde le metía su padre cuando le castigaba, estaba encogido debido al miedo, Lucius le había hecho una visita y después de un par de maldiciones se había ido satisfecho con el daño que le había hecho a su hijo, Draco lloraba, era de las pocas veces que recordaba haber llorado y sabía lo que vendría ahora, su padre iba a volver y al verle llorando le iba a echar las más dolorosas maldiciones que el rubio hubiese experimentado.

Draco empezó a retorcerse en la cama y a hablar en alto, Hermione y Lean se despertaron, la castaña miró a Lean para que le explicase, la rubia se limitó a bajar de la cama de arriba de la litera y acercarse a Draco.

- Tiene muchas pesadillas –dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama de Draco y acariciándole el pelo.

- ¿Qué haces? No le toques –Hermione iba a levantarse pero Lean le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciese.

- Duérmete.

Draco sintió una mano cálida sobre su pecho, se sintió mejor y dejó de llorar. Agarró la mano aún sintiendo la proximidad de su padre, Lean se inclinó hacia él y le besó en la frente. Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron de golpe, Lean se iba a levantar pero la mano de Draco se agarró con más fuerza a la suya.

La chica limpió las mejillas de Draco y el chico levantó una mano hasta la mejilla pálida de Lean, la deslizó mientras seguía con sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

- ¿Estaba llorando? –Draco soltó a Lean de golpe y fijó la vista en el contorno de Hermione, que se estaba acercando.

- No –contestó secamente, se imaginó a Hermione contándole a Harry y Ron que Draco había estado llorando en sueños y un ataque de furia se hizo presa de él.

- Estaba soñando, Hermione –Lean se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la litera empujando a Hermione hacia su cama.

Draco fijó su vista en el techo y no logró dormirse de nuevo, aún estando tan agotado como estaba no conseguía volver a conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente se miró en el espejo del baño y vio unas profundas ojeras rodear sus fríos ojos.

Después de asearse bajó a la cocina, ene l piso de abajo estaban todas las ventanas abiertas y una música envolvía las risas de los jóvenes que estaban desayunando. Draco entró y sin mirar a ninguno de ellos se acercó a un armario y sacó un panecillo. Se sentó en la silla más alejada del grupo y se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras desayunaba, sin darse cuenta de que cuando se marchó ya se habían ido antes Lean y Hermione.

Subió las escaleras mirando al frente pero sin darse cuanta de las imágenes que iban formándose en su retina, caminó por el pasillo y giró el pomo de su puerta.

Al entrar un grito femenino le hizo dejar el atolondramiento que llevaba encima, fijó la vista y vio a Hermione y a Lean en bikini, se sorprendió de recorrer con los ojos cada uno de los cuerpos, y se sorprendió aún más al ver que estaba pensando que ambos eran espectaculares.

Draco las miró ahora de forma descarada mientras se tumbaba en su cama.

- Podéis seguir cambiándoos –Lean agarró a Hermione que se estaba acercando para darle un bofetón- Granger, son los inconvenientes de compartir habitación conmigo.

- Si sólo fuese eso –empezó a decir la chica.

- No te queda bien ese color –dijo mirándole descaradamente la parte de arriba del bikini. Hermione se quedó quieta y se cubrió con los brazos.

Lean se limitó a reírse mientras Hermione se ponía cada vez más colorada, Draco sin darse cuenta sonrió también, pero a su manera, una sonrisa que no gustaba al que la veía.

- Estás sonriendo –dijo Lean dejando de reír. Draco se puso serio de golpe.

- No estaba riendo, por cierto, si te pones una parte de arriba aún más provocativa te comería yo mismo –Lean se miró el bikini, la verdad es que era llamativo, ya que había muy poca tela cubriendo sus partes íntimas.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó Lean, Hermione empezó a reírse con ganas- ¡tonta! Venga, cámbiatelo que no te queda bien ese color –Hermione miró hacia Draco.

- Pero está él.

- ¿No eres bruja? –preguntó la chica, Hermione asintió- pues haz que una colcha nos haga en esta esquina un probador.

Draco se quedó con los ojos como platos mientras Hermione hacia levitar una sábana y la unía con unas ramas finas que habían salido de su varita. Las chicas se metieron en el hueco y comenzaron a cambiarse. Draco empezó a pensar que eso era muy extraño, nunca se había comportado así con nadie, y mucho menos con una sangresucia y una squib, y le costó admitir que se estaba divirtiendo.

Hermione salió primero después de haber estado cuchicheando con Lean sobre si debía salir o no, finalmente estuvo visible para los ojos de Draco cuando alguien la dio un empujón.

- Ese está mejor –dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Y éste? –Draco miró hacia Lean, tuvo que tragar saliva, le había dicho más provocativo pero en plan exageración, ya que el otro bikini se las traía.

- Ese… ese está… bien, genial. –Lean sonrió y se acercó dando saltitos hasta Draco. Le agarró de un brazo y tiró de él para que se levantase.

- Vamos, ahora te toca a ti –Draco torció la cara en un gesto de un no rotundo, pero Lean siguió tirando aún con la cara sombría que se le puso al chico. Hermione titubeó hasta que vio que Draco se estaba moviendo para levantarse con algo más de conformidad, entonces la castaña insistió en que se probase él algún bañador.

Draco terminó levantándose y Lean y Hermione le arrastraron hacia el improvisado probador. Le metieron dentro y luego Hermione y Lea  salieron, la chica de los ojos dorados volvió a entrar con unos bañadores en la mano que había cogido del armario de Draco.

El chico negó con la cabeza y Lean se acercó más a él extendiéndole los bañadores y sonriendo contenta. Cuando estuvo pegada a él, y al ver que el chico seguía negando con la cabeza, dejó caer los bañadores y acercó sus manos a la camiseta de Draco. Ahora fue el chico el que sonrió y agarrándola de la cintura la atrajo hacia él.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían se estaban besando y Lean le estaba subiendo la camiseta por el torso. Lean gimió cuando Draco le dio pequeños mordiscos por el cuello.

- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Hermione tocando la cortina. Draco se separó de Lean y la besó en los labios antes de que la chica saliese diciendo que le había costado que Draco se decidiese a quitarse la camiseta.

Draco se probó un bañador negro totalmente, sin ser muy ancho y algo largo y luego salió de entre las cortinas. Hermione que estaba riendo se calló de golpe y miró con la boca entreabierta el cuerpo de Draco, si alguien le hubiese preguntado a quién le daba premio al mejor cuerpo se lo habría dado a Draco Malfoy. Lean estaba por el estilo, pero ella sonreía irónicamente.

- Supongo que eso es un "te queda perfecto Malfoy" –dijo sin humildad. Hermione y Lean empezaron a reírse.

- Qué creído –exclamó Lean mientras le tiraba un cojín.

Draco lo cogió al aire y se acercó a su cama, donde estaban sentadas las dos chicas. Hermione se apartó y se iba a levantar de la cama.

- No hace falta que te levantes –el rubio se tumbó en el hueco pegado a la pared. Lean se giró hacia él y acercó la mano hacia el cojín que el chico seguía teniendo entre los brazos.

Hermione la vio y mientras Draco miraba la pared aburrido, las chicas agarraron el cojín y tiraron de él, el chico perdió la concentración y las miró molesto, como toda respuesta, Lean le sacó la lengua y le tiró el cojín a la cabeza. Draco lo interceptó antes de que le diese en plena cara y agarró a Lean de la cintura para que no se escapara corriendo. 

Draco la puso en el lugar donde él había estado tumbado antes y cuando la iba a tirar el cojín, Hermione se lo quitó de las manos y a Draco se le quedó una mueca digna de una foto. El rubio agarró a Hermione y la tumbó al lado de Lean, mientras las mantenía riéndose bajo él.

Draco sintió el calor de las chicas subiendo por sus brazos y tuvo que soltarlas al sentirse de pronto con aquella sensación, sabía que no era mala, pero no era plan. Entonces vio que Lean iba a levantarse y las volvió a agarrar mientras cogía el cojín y se lo tiraba a Hermione, Lean aprovechó ese momento para agarrarse de sus hombros y dejarle inmovilizado encima de la cama con un grito triunfal. 

Hermione se tumbó al lado riendo mientras Draco tenía el peso de la chica sobre su cuerpo. Lean se ruborizó al notar que se estaba excitando y que Draco también. Los dos jóvenes apartaron la mirada y vieron a Hermione, que se había inclinado para recoger el cojín del suelo, los ojos dorados de Lean y los grises de Draco se encontraron de forma cómplice y sin decir nada agarraron a Hermione y la tumbaron en la cama mientras se colocaban a ambos lados de ella.

La castaña dio un grito de sorpresa y miró con fingido enfado a Lean, Draco se empezó a reír, Hermione y Lean era la primera vez que le veían reír, y su manera les hizo intuir que no se había reído muchas veces a lo largo de su vida.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas satisfechas, mientras Draco se tumbaba al lado de Hermione cansado de tanto movimiento, Lean hizo lo mismo y se tumbó al otro lado, tuvieron que pegarse bastante entre ellos, la mano de Lean se alzó mientras todos tenían la vista fija en el techo, empezó a moverse elegantemente y como si siguiese una melodía en el aire.

Hermione hizo lo mismo y Draco acabó alargando su mano y entrelazándola con la de las dos chicas, se puso de lado para mirar a Hermione mientras mantenía una mano unida a la de Lean, ya que Hermione había bajado la mano y ahora miraba ruborizada a Draco. El chico se acercó lentamente a ella mientras apretaba la mano de Lean y la posaba sobre el regazo de Hermione.

La castaña cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Draco se cerraron alrededor de una parte de su cuello y gimió levemente cuando el chico comenzó a absorber. Lean se levantó un poco y les miró en el preciso instante en que sus bocas se unían, Draco sintió como Lean iba a soltar su mano y se separó de Hermione para acercarse a Lean.

Y la besó, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella y utilizando la otra mano para acariciar el cuerpo de Hermione, que comenzó a respirar agitada a medida que la mano de Draco se acercaba a su entrepierna. El rubio se puso de rodillas y se colocó entre Lean y Hermione, las obligó a tumbarse y las comenzó a acariciar, a cada una con una mano, mientras turnaba sus besos, que las chicas respondían con ansias.

Las dos chicas gimieron a la vez cuando Draco hubo metido la mano dentro de la parte baja del bikini y sus dedos habían entrado en los cuerpos de ellas. Fue moviendo más rápido los dedos mientras las besaba con más pasión y algo de violencia que las hacía excitarse algo más. Lean fue la primera en acercar su mano al bañador de Draco y deslizarlo mientras Hermione recorría con su mano el miembro erecto del chico.

Draco sacó las manos y las quitó los bikinis completamente mientras ellas seguían acariciándole. El rubio colocó una rodilla entre las piernas de Lean y otra entre las de Hermione y volvió a agacharse para besarlas con deseo, la habitación empezó a llenarse de jadeos a medida que las caricias y los besos se hacían más intensos y profundos.

Hermione agarró la varita de Draco de la mesita de noche e insonorizó la habitación después de haber cerrado la puerta con un pequeño hechizo. Draco sonrió y separó la rodilla de Lean para poner las dos entre las piernas de Hermione, que le miró confusa.

Draco la agarró por la cintura y la elevó un poco para colocarla a su altura y después fue introduciéndose lentamente dentro de ella, mientras Hermione le agarraba con fuerza la espalda y gemía de dolor al ser su primera vez.

Lean se puso de lado y acarició el pelo de Hermione para que se relajase, de un golpe Draco se metió del todo, recibiendo un grito de dolor de Hermione, y espero mientras Lean la decía palabras al oído a la castaña.

Cuando notó que la chica estaba más relajada y se había adaptado a él, comenzó a moverse lentamente, arrancando gemidos de dolor de Hermione, que se fueron mezclando con algunos de placer gracias a que Lean la daba besos por la cara y el cuello, aquello excitó a Draco un montón y comenzó a moverse más rápido, haciendo que Hermione se arquease y gimiese de placer al haber llegado al orgasmo.

Draco la besó en los labios y se separó de ella haciéndole un poco de daño, luego cogió su varita y con un rápido movimiento limpió la sangre que había salido. Lean se mordió el labio inferior y miró seductoramente a Draco, que se colocó entre sus piernas. Pero la chica le empujó y le obligó a ponerse debajo mientras Hermione tranquilizaba su respiración.

Lean se subió sobre Draco y le sintió dentro cuando el chico la atrajo hacia sí agarrada por la cintura. Lean y Draco gimieron a la vez bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, que se había incorporado y devolvía los besos por el cuello a Lean.

Draco siguió moviéndose a la vez que Lean, profundizando así más las penetraciones. La mano de Draco se acercó a Hermione y la deslizó por su pecho hasta su parte baja, donde introdujo dos dedos.

Los movimientos de todos fueron haciéndose más rápidos hasta que finalmente los tres cayeron el la cama rendidos, después de haber tenido un orgasmo asombroso.

Lean se recostó sobre el pecho de Draco, subiendo y bajando a medida que el tórax de Draco lo hacía, y las respiraciones fueron normalizándose. Hermione se retiró el pelo sudado de la cara y se levantó un poco.

- Nunca habría imaginado que estuviese tan bien –dijo sonriendo a Lean y Draco, que le devolvieron la sonrisa.

- Es que soy bueno Granger –dijo Draco.

- Pero que humilde eres tío –dijo Lean irónicamente apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho bien formado de Draco.

- Dime que es mentira y lo retiro –Lean le contestó con un beso en los labios.

Hermione le dio otro antes de levantarse y quitar el hechizo insonorizador del cuarto. Lean escuchó las voces de Harry y Ron subiendo las escaleras y les apremió para que se vistiesen rápido.

Cuando los tres estuvieron listos, las chicas salieron del cuarto y saludaron a Ron y Harry que iban a buscarlas para dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

* * * * * *

**Juas**** juas, ala ya lo tenéis terminado, admito tomatazos jaja.**

**Ah, el título del capítulo y el primer trozo de la canción del capítulo es una canción mía ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejar reviews!!**


End file.
